


You Are My Home

by Pummelweed



Series: There's No Place Like Home [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of italics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, abuse of commas, galras are still dicks, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pummelweed/pseuds/Pummelweed
Summary: Keith is rescued, and he and Shiro take a step further in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this a separate work instead of just another chapter so that I could just make it into a series if I wanted to, but here's the sequel. Also, I didn't expect all of the positive feedback I got, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first one!  
> Without further ado, here's the next part!

The alarms shut off. _'Guess that wasn't my rescue...'_ Thought Keith. He continued to lie there, trying to find a way to undo the belt around his wrists with his mouth. Nope, it was seemingly useless. He would have to wait here for someone to come back.

  
The thought sent a shiver down his spine; he hoped someone other than his rapists would come and untie him. He hoped for his team... for Shiro. He didn't want them to see him like this, but more than anything, he wanted to get out of this cell and away from this ship. He continued to work on the belt to no avail.

  
It had been about 30 earth minutes when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Keith held his breath, praying to every deity he could think of, praying it wouldn't be the galra... his prayer went unheard. He recognized the figures standing outside of his cell immediately, though he noted that only two of them were present; Lanky was nowhere to be found.

  
Broad stepped in, Pudgy following shortly after. "Well, bitch... I think I'm ready for a round two already after that false alarm. What do ya say?" said Broad in a gleeful yet also mocking voice, knowing that Keith couldn't do anything to stop him.

  
"If you come any closer," Keith started visciously, "My teammates will kill you. Or better yet, I'll kill you both myself."

  
Pudgy developed a scared expression, looking towards the door. He leaned toward Broad and whispered something in his ear, pointing to the door as he did.

  
"Oh please," Broad said with a laugh, "Those alarms were just a test or a mistake. We would have caught them by now if that were the case." The statement eased Pudgy quite a bit, but Keith could tell that he still wasn't completely sure of all this.

  
Broad began to walk toward Keith, Pudgy walking behind him. Broad kneeled down by Keith and rubbed his still exposed hole with two fingers, causing more of his come to dribble out slowly. Keith groaned at the disgusting feeling while Broad grinned.

  
"Mmm, your hole looks so good with my come inside of it. Maybe I should put more in so you don't run out...?" The taller galra said with his signature smirk. Pudgy began to look interested like he did when he first entered Keith's cell.

  
Keith growled in response to the explicit statement, hoping to strike fear into them, hoping that they would leave him alone. One rape was enough, he didn't want to go through two. The first time had hurt more than any wound he had obtained through battle. His eyes widened in fear as Broad began to unbuckle his belt.

  
Broad removed his steadily growing erection from his pants and gripped Keith's chin.

  
"You're going to enjoy this, slut." Broad growled at Keith while looking into his eyes.

  
"NO!" Keith yelled as Broad began to prod at his hole with two fingers. He shoved them in roughly, causing Keith to cry out. Pudgy watched from behind Broad as if the taller of the two were a shield from Keith. He pumped his thick erection while watching Keith be defiled.

  
With his free hand, Broad pulled the strip of cloth from before out of his pocket and tied it around Keith's head, securing the gag. Keith glared at the galra with murder in his eyes, the intensity of his stare causing him to faulter for a tick or two, before he regained his pace. Eventually, he was satisfied with his fingering job and he withdrew his fingers.

  
Keith stared in horror as Broad positioned his long erection at his hole and pushed in quickly. He shoved in with one quick thrust, fully seating himself within Keith in one fluid motion. Keith screamed nearly as loud as he had the first time, mainly in shock. It didn't hurt as badly as before because of the fingering and previous come easing the way, but it was still horrible.

  
Broad began to thrust in and out, but this time around he did it slowly- almost gently. A cruel mockery of what an actual lover may do. Keith continued to yell in agony. The closer the large galra came to orgasm, the faster he thrust until he finally came with a groan. He pulled out of Keith's hole, causing the human to whimper in disgust and pain.

  
He gripped Keith's hair and tugged hard, pulling his head up so he was forced to look Broad directly in the eyes. "Thanks, whore, for the great time. Maybe I'll keep you around for awhile longer... maybe bring some more friends next time." Broad said with a smirk. Suddenly, there was a thud.

  
Broad whipped his head around at the noise, his eyes widening in pure terror at the sight of the Black Paladin standing behind him. Pudgy lay on the floor, either unconscious or dead- Keith wasn't sure but also didn't care which. Broad reached to his belt for a weapon, but didn't have time as Shiro lunged at him with a yell and a wild look in his eyes. A flash of light later, most likely from the man's Galratech arm, and Broad fell to the floor- most certainly dead.

  
Shiro looked at Keith with such sadness, but Keith didn't see it as his were screwed shut. Shiro ran over to Keith and knelt down next to him, then undid the belt around his hands and neck. He also untied the gag, tossing it somewhere behind him.

  
"I found him." He told the rest of the group through his comms.

  
"What? Wh-" Allura began to say, but the rest was cut off as Shiro removed his helmet and laid it on the floor beside him.

  
"Keith? Keith, it's me. It's Shiro. You're okay, you're safe now." The Black Paladin said comfortingly, as if talking to a spooked animal. He undid Keith's zipper and pulled both his bottoms and his boxers back up, then re-did the zipper. Keith's eyes were still screwed shut, as if he were trying to block everything out. He probably was, Shiro surmised.

  
Shiro noticed the cuffs on his ankle and wrists. He turned around, looking back at the body behind him. He crawled toward it and rooted through the it's pockets, confused when he didn't find a key in any of them. He then turned his gaze to the other one, the short one, and moved over to him. The key was in his left pant pocket.

  
"Keith, buddy, we need to get out of here." Shiro said quietly as he made quick work of the ankle cuff. He moved up to undo the handcuffs, but when he grasped Keith's hands, Keith jerked back to the wall.

  
"Don't touch me!" Keith screeched. His eyes shot open and he stared at Shiro, a feral look in his eye.

  
"Keith! Keith, hey! It's me! It's Shiro!" Shiro said back in response, trying to get Keith to calm down. It didn't work.

  
"Keith! It's me, Takashi!" He tried. Keith froze at the name, stopping his episode.

  
"T-Takashi?" He whispered, looking at Shiro with confusion, and then recognition.

  
He leapt forward, causing Shiro to brace for attack. Shiro didn't want to hurt Keith, but he couldn't let Keith attack him. However, it was an unnecessary thought as Keith simply threw his arms around Shiro's neck and sobbed. Shiro slowly reached his arms around Keith, and held him. He could feel his heart breaking from seeing Keith like this. He couldn't handle it- but he knew what Keith went through, and he would deal with it for him.

  
"Keith, hey, let me get these cuffs off, ok?" Shiro said quietly, gently taking Keith's hands when the shorter of the two nodded. Once he got the cuffs undone, he set them to the side and re-equipped his helmet. He ignored the voices coming through the comms. He gingerly touched Keith's shoulder, trying to avoid another scare.

  
"I know that you're in a lot of pain right now, but they know we're here- we really need to leave. Can you walk?" Asked Shiro, concern lacing his voice.

  
"I-I think so." Replied Keith as he tried to stand, Shiro standing with him with his arm encircled around Keith's torso for support. Keith cried out when he tried to stand, the ache throughout his body making itself known. Shiro supported him as best as he could, but Keith could barely move.

  
"Here-" Shiro said as he hooked his arms underneath the back of Keith's knees and around his shoulders, picking him up bridal style.

  
Keith smiled a small smile of thanks. Shiro wanted to cry at how broken it looked. He quickly shook his thoughts away, trying to reign in his emotions. Keith shut his eyes, and Shiro thought he may have passed out. Probably from exhaustion... his heart clenched again. He would love to just let Keith rest, but they really did need to leave, lest they be caught. Shiro moved to exit the cell- and almost ran straight into Lance.

  
"Hey, what's the big deal?! Why weren't you answering your-" Lance began frantically, then froze as he noticed the passed-out Keith in Shiro's arms. "What-" The Cuban started to ask, but Shiro cut him off with a _"not now, Lance."_ Lance shook his head, but didn't press any further.

  
"Follow me." He spoke, and soon they were sprinting through the halls of the warship, only once having to engage in combat, and it was a fairly short-lived battle as Lance took the galra out with ease. They made it back to their respective lions, and luckily without much turmoil, they made their escape.  
_________________________________________________________

  
Shiro stood in front of the cryopod that Keith rested in. Images of Keith beaten and bruised passed through his mind, he didn't think he could ever forget what he had seen- and he didn't think that Keith would ever forget what had happened. Shiro had seen the full scope of Keith's injuries when they had gotten back, as he had washed the younger male before putting him in the pod.

  
He hadn't told the rest of the team what he saw or what exactly had happened to Keith, he only told them that he had found him in a cell and that he would most likely need a pod because of his injuries. The only injuries that they knew of were the external ones- the bruises- and Shiro preferred to keep it that way. He thought Keith would agree.

  
"Shiro, maybe you should rest. You've been standing there hovering over him for days, man. It's not healthy." Lance's voice came through the air, telling Shiro the same thing that both Allura and Coran had told him already.

  
"I'm fine, Lance. But thank you for the concern." Shiro said dismissively as always. Lance looked at him with a sad expression, but simply shook his head slightly and walked away. Shiro knew what he was doing wasn't healthy, he hadn't slept in days. He just needed to be awake when Keith woke up. He had to hold him, and he needed to tell him how he felt.  
_________________________________________________________

  
Shiro woke up to Pidge shaking him awake. When had he fallen asleep? He glanced over to the pod that Keith resided in. Still not awake. He sighed remorsefully. Pidge looked between him and the cryopod, then gave him a pitying look.

  
"Hey, I came to give you this," She said, holding out a tray of food, "Hunk made it, it's really good."

  
Shiro accepted the tray and muttered his thanks.

  
"You know that if you ever wanted to talk, I'll listen." Pidge said softly. She would make a great mother someday, Shiro thought.

  
"Thanks, Pidge. I'm just dealing with some things, I don't want to burden you with it." Shiro replied with a soft smile. Pidge knew it was fake.

  
"Well, let me tell you this. As soon as he gets out of there," She spoke, motioning to where Keith stood in the pod, "He's going to want to see you first. However, he's not going to be happy when he learns that you refused to eat or sleep for his sake."

  
Shiro knew she had a point. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go lie down, just for a little while.

  
"Well... maybe you're right. I guess I should get some sleep, for his sake..." Shiro replied, smiling a more genuine smile at Pidge.

  
"Yeah, of course I'm right. Go rest up, he'll want to talk to you when he wakes up." She said while standing up, "Trust me, he has something to tell you." She walked away with a wink.

  
Shiro was very confused... What would Keith need to tell him? Unless...

  
As if on cue, the pod opened. Keith fell out of it, but Shiro was already on his feet and catching him before he could hit the ground.  
"Keith..." He uttered, surprised to see him, but happy nevertheless.

  
"Takashi?" Keith whispered back, bracing his hands on Shiro's forearms and raising his head to look into the taller man's eyes.

  
There was a moment shared between them- they gazed into eachothers eyes like in some cheesy movie or romance novel. Shiro blushed as he realized how long the gaze held, causing Keith to smile a soft smile. It was genuine.

  
Shiro knelt down with Keith still in his arms and set Keith on a step, sitting down next to him.

  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Shiro asked the smaller boy.

  
"Well, I've definitely been better. I'm a bit sore still, but it's not bad." Keith replied softly.

  
"Keith, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I've always been too scared and I didn't want to scare you away, it's just that I've been feeling this way for a while and I really just needed to tell you and-"

  
"Shiro, you're rambling."

  
"Oh, yeah, sorry... It's just... Well, I kinda... _reallylikeyoualot?"_  


  
Keith froze. His eyes widened. _'Shit he's gonna run away, he's gonna hate me, he thinks I'm disgusting-'_  


  
Shiro's thought process came to a screaming stop as he felt soft lips press against his rough, chapped ones. He gasped in surprise, but quickly began to kiss back. The kiss wasn't amazing, there were no sparks flying, the world didn't stop spinning on it's axis- but it was perfect to Shiro.  
Keith pulled back and set his forehead against Shiro's, chest heaving.

  
"I've wanted to do that for so _long_." Keith muttered.

  
"Me too." Shiro said, huffing out a laugh.

  
Shiro gazed up to find Keith's eyes trained on him. They met eachother's gazes, and Shiro shivered when he noticed the heat in Keith's eyes.

  
"Keith, I don't think we should-" He began, but was cut off when Keith kissed him again, biting his lip softly then pulling back all too soon.

  
"I want to. I want to think of you, not them. Help me forget." Keith said with a pleading undertone to his voice. Who was Shiro to deny him?

  
"Shit. Okay." Shiro replied dumbly, still not fully comprehending what was going on. Keith took Shiro's hand and lead him to his room, the door sliding shut behind them. As soon as the door was shut, Keith began to strip.

  
"Don't you think we should let everyone know that you're ok and awake first?" Shiro asked him, trying to control himself.

  
"They can wait. And also, please don't talk about our friends when we're about to fuck." Keith said, dropping to his knees in front of Shiro. He unzipped Shiro's jeans and slid both them and his boxers past his knees. Without any prior warning he jumped in, licking the head of Shiro's dick then taking him as far into his mouth as he could go.

  
"Fuck, _Keith_ -" Shiro choked out, cutting off with a moan as Keith began to deepthroat him. It was all too much too quick, and having the object of his fantasies on his knees before him was bringing him close to the edge extremely fast. He didn't want this to end just yet.

  
Shiro reached down and pulled on Keith's hair, pulling Keith off of his dick with an obscene pop, causing both of them to moan. He tugged Keith up, resuming their kiss from earlier, but this time it was anything but sweet. It was hungry, erotic and _hot_. Shiro pulled his pants and boxers back up so he could walk, then pushed Keith back onto the bed, crawling on top of him and beginning to suck on his collarbone. He then pushed his shirt up to his chin to play with one of his nipples, rolling it in his fingers.

  
"Oh, Shiro..." Keith moaned softly, tangling his hands in the other boy's hair.

  
Shiro looked up at Keith with a question in his eyes that Keith understood perfectly.

  
"Nightstand, bottom drawer, under the jeans." Keith said, a little more breathily than intended.

  
While Shiro rose from the bed to retrieve the lube and condoms, Keith tore off his clothes and tossed them to the floor carelessly. He watched Shiro's ass, noting how round it was. He reached down between his legs and stroked his aching dick slowly.

  
Shiro turned back around when he heard Keith moan, knees nearly buckling at the sight of Keith pleasuring himself while staring at Shiro. Shiro quickly strode across the room to the bed and tossed the supplies on it. He tore off his shirt and pulled off his pants and boxers, growling possessively as he crawled inbetween Keith's spread legs.

  
Shiro popped open the cap of the lube and generously squeezed some onto his fingers. He reached down between Keith's legs and circled his hole with one finger.

  
"Shiro, please!" Keith whined, and Shiro couldn't say no even if he wanted to- which he didn't. Oh, he most certainly didn't. He began to pump his finger in and out of Keith's hole until Keith mumbled out a strained _"More!",_ then he inserted another well-lubed finger and began to scissor them. Eventually, he added another and pumped them all in and out, watching Keith's pretty hole expand and contract around his fingers. It was truly mesmerizing.

  
"Shiro, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll get Lance to do it." Keith told Shiro impatiently, snapping him out of his thoughts.

  
" _No_. You're _mine_." Shiro growled again, something possessive flaring inside him. Keith was his, and Shiro was going to show him that. Shiro quickly tore open a condom and rolled it over his pulsing dick, pumping it a few times, adding extra lube.

  
"You're 100% sure about this? I don't think I'll be able to control myself once I get going." Shiro said, his remaining self control waning.

  
"Shiro..."

  
"Yes?"

  
_"Take me."_  


  
Shiro snapped. He thrust into Keith and bottomed out in one thrust. _This_ was how it was supposed to feel. Amazing, everything that they both could have wished for, and had been waiting for for so damn _long_.

  
Keith moaned as Shiro thrust out and then back in again. His pace was merciless, bordering on brutal as he thrust in and out of Keith. Everything was so overwhelming, Shiro leaned down and kissed Keith messily, Keith tugging on his lower lip while in the throes of passion.  
Keith broke away and stuttered out a moan as Shiro rammed his prostate.

  
"T-Takashi!" Keith whimpered.

  
Shiro moaned at the use of his first name, _"Say it again,"_ He growled at Keith.

  
_"Takashi-!"_ Keith practically screamed as he released, covering his stomach in his own cum.

  
Shiro muttered a curse at the erotic sight of his soon-to-be boyfriend: flush high on his cheeks, glazed eyes in slits and drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth. One more deep thrust was all it took to have Shiro following shortly behind Keith.

  
Once they both came down from their highs, Shiro pulled out with a groan and removed the condom. He tied it off and threw it in the trash can near Keith's nightstand. He leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing a tissue to clean Keith off. As he began to wipe Keith's stomach clean, he heard Keith start mumbling.

  
"I love you, Shiro. You're the closest thing I have to a home." Keith muttered sleepily.

  
Shiro was shocked, as that was the first time Keith had ever said those three words, and they weren't even dating yet. His shock quickly gave way to happiness, however. He grinned and looked down at Keith- _his_ Keith- as he wondered how he had gotten this lucky.

  
"I love you too, Keith." He whispered to his new lover as he covered them both up with the sheets on his bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I'll always love you..."

  
Keith cuddled further into Shiro, enjoying the embrace. As he heard the love of his life's breathing even out, he had one thought...

  
_'There's no place like home...'_  


 

**Author's Note:**

> And so here we are. I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much!
> 
> Hmu at pummelpie on Tumblr. Send me requests, prompts, or just a hello!


End file.
